


Valentine's Confession

by KiaraKarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Little Gifts, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Senpai Notice Me, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, rooftop confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKarma/pseuds/KiaraKarma
Summary: Hinata has a major crush on Atsumu-senpai...And Atsumu...is Hinata's secret admirer~Will Valentine's Day change their relationship?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Valentine's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all ^^""
> 
> I tried my best... I swear XD
> 
> Just a mix between a "Senpai" AU & a "Valentine's Day" AU
> 
> I tried to make it fluffy and cute... but yeah... >.<
> 
> ENJOY !!! <3

"Atsumu-senpai, are we gonna practice our quicks??" they boy asked his teammate. Atsumu was currently on his phone going through his social media. He ignored the poor boy on purpose. He liked Hinata and the boy calling him "Senpai" just did something to his heart.

"Atsumuuuu-seeennpaaaiiiii~" Hinata whined as he softly shook the blond's arm. The ginger had a huge, gigantic crush on the setter, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the other. He feared that the older would find him disgusting and would hate him. After a few minutes of not receiving an answet, he huffed and stood up. "Then I'm gonna ask Noya-san to set for me" he was about to leave.

Atsumu stood up as well and ruffled Hinata's hair. "Don't worry, I'll set for you, Shoyo-kun. Let's go" He went ahead of the ginger, who was blushing red. _'No way in hell am I letting that Noya set for my Shoyo'_

_**~after practice outside the gym~** _

" **ATSUMU-SENPAI!!!** " a group of girls screamed as the blond left. He waved at them and was about to leave with his teammates, but the girls surrounded him, asking him questions.

Shoyo felt a sting in his chest and walked off with Noya, Sakusa and Bokuto. "Man, that guy is pretty popular... kinda reminds me of that Oikawa... why can't this happen to me?" Noya whined. "well I guess girls like his type, Noya-san" the ginger said, hiding that bitter feeling.

" **HEY!!** How come you are not calling me _'Senpai'_ anymore?!! You used to call me _'Noya-senpai'_ all the time!!" the jumpy libero poked Hinata's cheek. "Hey Hey Hey!! He calls us Bokuto-san and Sakusa-san as well!!" Bokuto said and slung an arm around the boy's shoulders. "You are not at school, so he doesn't have to call you 'senpai'..." Sakusa mumbled through his mask.

"Ehh?? Then why does he call him" Noya pointed at the blond "Atsumu-senpai?" "...because I'm in love with him..." Hinata blushed and looked down, trying to hide his face. They all stood still and looked at the younger boy who was blushing.

Atsumu finally came over and raised an eyebrow. "What's up? Why are you just standing around like this?" The rest didn't say anything, they kept staring at Hinata. "Shoyo-kun are you okay? You are all red... Do you have a fever??" the blond was about to touch the ginger's forehead, but the boy moved away. "I-It's n-nothing!!" he ran off.

The boys yelled after him, but Hinata was too fast. "Seriously, what's going on?" Atsumu turned to his teammates. "N-Nothing, I just wanted know why he only calls you _'Senpai'_..." Noya told him.

The blond looked at him and smirked. "He likes me more than you, that's why~" The libero was about to jump on him, but he was held back by Bokuto. Sakusa shook his head.

_**~at the dorm~** _

Hinata arrived in his room and slid down to the ground. "...they're going to hate me... they're going to think I'm disgusting... Atsumu-senpai will..." tears rolled off his cheeks. He hadn't realized that he started crying, he wiped his tears away, but new ones were falling. He stood up, locked his door and went to the bed, cuddling into the blanket.

On his desk sat a small box wrapped in a cute wrapping paper and a letter. "...ah I forgot to open it..." he started to receive letters or small gifts from his secret admirer.

He took the little gift and opened it. His eyes widen at the present. It was a small volleyball keychain with his name tag. He smiled and held it close. Hinata opened the letter.

_"Hi Hinata-kun,_

_I hope you are having a great day and that you have a lot of fun._

_I also hope you like this present I gave you..._

_I really admire your volleyball skills. Whenever you jump, you look like an Angel flying. I can see those wings behind your back._

_I'm always left mesmerized. Your smile is so bright and adorable, it melts away all the negative and bad things in life._

_I wish you would always be happy. I can't wait to play more Volleyball with you. See you at practice!!_

_I love you, Hinata-kun~_

_Love, Secret Admirer"_

Shoyo blushed. "This... uwahhh so embarrassing!!" he squealed and hid his face in the pillow. After a few seconds he sat up. "W-Wait a second... _'I can't wait to play more Volleyball with you. See you at practice!!'_ .......... My secret admirer is on the team?!! This is the first time they wrote something like this!!" Hinata's eyes widen and he blushed a lot more. He wondered who it could be, then he bit his lip. "I wish it would be Atsumu-senpai... but I shouldn't get my hopes up..." He laid down and fell asleep.

Atsumu knocked on the ginger's door and when he didn't hear any response, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. "...Shoyo..."

_**~the next day - Valentine's Day~** _

The team arrived at the gym and there were a lot of girls waiting for Atsumu. Once they saw him, he was bombarded. "Atsumu-senpai!! Accept my chocolates!!" the girls screamed and pushed against each other. His teammates left him to deal with it. Hinata wanted to drag Atsumu away from the grabby hands of those girls, but the blond smiled at them so charmingly and talked with them. _'He is obviously into girls...'_ he thought and turned away with a hurt expression.

In the locker room, Bokuto, Sakusa Noya and Shoyo were changing for practice. Hinata opened his locker and saw a few packages, but he smiled when he noticed a small box with a letter.

"Ohhhh, what's this? Shoyo is popular!! He got so many chocolates!! I'm jealous!!" Noya said and put Hinata in an headlock.

When the libero had said that, Atsumu had come in, he was jealous and tightly held onto his bag, walking over to his locker which was next to Shoyo's. He put his small bags of chocolate down. "That's quite a lot, Shoyo-kun, but seems like I win... Hahaha..." he joked, feeling bitter. He wanted the small sunshine all to himself.

Hinata stiffened and closed the locker door shut rather loudly, his hands turned to fists, the nails biting into his palm. "Of course, Atsumu-senpai... I'm nowhere near your level... unlike you I'm nothing special..." he bit his lip and smiled at him before turning away. "...I'm heading to the gym..." he left. Bokuto and Noya followed him.

Atsumu blinked, slightly shocked. _'I... that... what... what just happened??'_ Sakusa walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "What are you doing? Aren't you in love with him? Why are you bragging about getting more chocolates?" Atsumu looked down. "because... he was happier receiving those other chocolates than mine... I didn't even see the one I left for him... he probably threw it away..."

The masked boy knew about the feelings the blond harboured for the smaller boy. Atsumu had confided his feelings to Sakusa about a month ago. He had been crying and sobbing.

Sakusa's eyebrow twitched and he hit the back of the blond's head. "Either way you confess to him after practice or... I will take him from you" he declared. Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What? Y-You like Shoyo??" Sakusa tilted his head to the side and glared at the other. "Yeah I really like him. So what? I'm going to tell him today" with that he turned around and walked off.

Atsumu bit his lower lip and slammed a fist against a locker. His eyes turned into glaring slits. _'No way in hell am I gonna let that guy take Shoyo from me'_ he entered the gym.

**_~after practice~_ **

Atsumu grumbled as he saw how cozy Sakusa and Hinata were. His sunshine was smiling... smiling for someone else... not him.

Hinata walked up to his locker and opened it, seeing a note flutter down. He grabbed it.

_"Hinata-kun..._

_Please meet me on the rooftop..._

_I need to tell you something..._

_Secret Admirer"_

The boy folded the paper and put it back into the locker, changing into his casual attire. _'What should I tell them...? Should I give them a try...?'_ he thought as he packed his bag. He looked at the little box of chocolates, that he had for Atsumu.

Atsumu closed his locker and left the locker room before anyone else. Hinata looked after him, noticing a few love letters in the blond's hands and turned away. _'...I guess he is going to meet some of those girls... maybe one will become his girlfriend...'_ his eyes teared up and he took a deep breath. _'Stop thinking about him and meet this Secret Admirer'_

_**~on the rooftop~** _

Atsumu bit into his thumb. He was nervous. _'What if Shoyo rejects me for Sakusa? What if he already is together with him? It doesn't matter, I have to tell him how I feel...'_

The door to the rooftop opened and Hinata came out. He had a hand on his chest and took a deep breath. He turned around the corner and came face to face with Atsumu. His eyes widen and he took a step back. _'No way it can't be him... He is probably waiting for a girl...'_ "A-Ah sorry I didn't know you were here... I-I'll just go" the tears that he tried to hold in, slipped past his eyelashes.

Hinata turned around and tried to leave, but his wrist was caught and he was pulled back. His eyes widen and he felt his back press against something hard, that's when he realized Atsumu was hugging him from behind. "A-A-Atsumu-senpai?"

The blond laid his head against the ginger's shoulder. "Don't run from me when I finally got you..." his voice hit Hinata's ear and the boy shivered against Atsumu. The taller one smiled and pressed his lips against the shell of the boy's ear. " _I love you, Shoyo~_ " Hinata trembled, his face covered in a red blush. "W-What?" he turned his head to face Atsumu.

The older softly pushed him against the wall, trapping him between his arms and body. "I'm the one that left you letters and gifts... _Your Secret Admirer~_... I've liked you for a long time Shoyo... I just wasn't sure if you would feel the same way..." he looked into Hinata's eyes. His emotions displaying in them.

Shoyo wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck and pulled him down. " _I love you too, Atsumu-senpai~_ I also liked you for a long time" he hugged him tightly before pulling away and giving the older a blinding smile. "I-I also have... uhm... chocolates f-for you..." he suddenly got shy again. He took the little box out and gave them to Atsumu.

The blond smiled and took the chocolates, popping one into his mouth. " _Shoyo~_ " said boy looked up and was suddenly kissed. It wad a sweet and small kiss. Until Atsumu licked Hinata's lower lip asking for entrance, which he was granted. The chocolate melted between their tongues. Atsumu pulled away, licking his lips. "Very delicious indeed~" he winked at Hinata who was bright red.

"Finally!! We were wondering when you would confess!!" their three teammates came out of their hiding spot. Bokuto was filming the whole scene for Akaashi and Noya was jumping up and down, wanting to have something like that too. "Maybe I should call Asahi?" the libero thought out loud and quickly made a call.

Sakusa walked towards the couple and Atsumu immediately pulled Hinata in a backhug. "Mine!!" he said possessively and glared at the other. Hinata's face turned tomato red. The darkhaired boy only shook his head. "Don't worry I'm not interested... I only did you a favour" he patted Hinata's head and turned away, taking his teammates with him.

Atsumu and Hinata looked at each other and giggled. " _ **I love you~**_ " they said in unison and shared one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed & liked this little one-shot >.<
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY !!! <333
> 
> Ps: Leave a comment if you want to and tell me what you thought of this ^.^
> 
> See you all in the next story!!!
> 
> Love Kiara~ *^*


End file.
